The Quarterback Love Notes part 4
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Chap 4! Happy Ending! Huraaaay! *tebarposterTheBeatles #salah!


The Quarterback Love Notes.

Chap 4: The Battle Of True Winner And The Happy End.

Langsung warning aja.

Warning: GAJE, ABAL, SCENE PERTANDINGAN BANYAK BANGET! *lah. Baru tau dia*,OOC *sangat*,OC.

DLDR

~~oo00oo~~

Aku terdiam menatap jalan didepanku. Aku ingin sendiri hari ini.

Takayama bakal pindah? Kenyataan yang masih belum bisa ku terima. Yaah… setidak-nya dia masih bisa disini sampai pertandingan besok.

Ah,ya. Pertandingan.

Besok akan ada pertandingan Enma Fires vs Saikyodai Wizards. Tapi aku masih harus semangat.

Tapi sedih juga kalau Takayama pergi.

~~oo00oo~~

NORMAL POV.

Esoknya, lapangan Universitas Enma.

"Kekeke! Semoga kalian siap mental para bocah sialan! Karena kami akan membunuh kalian habis-habisan. Ya-ha." Kata sang iblis Jepang (Bukan Jepang lagi, bu. Tapi DUNIA!)

"Terserah kau saja. Kami hanya menerima tantangan kalian untuk bertanding disini. Dan entah kenapa semua staff di universitas ini menyetujuinya." Kata Unsui santai. Unsui sepertinya lupa siapa Hiruma itu.

"Aaah~ sudahlah! Kapan kita bertanding-nya? Aku tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan si cebol itu!" kata Agon yang berhasil membuat Sena merinding.

"Terserah kalian, lah." Kata Unsui.

"Yaa~ semangat minna!" Suzuna menyemangati anggota tim-nya sambil menari-nari dengan pom-pomnya.

Unsui melirik ke arah Hitomi yang menatap-nya. Hitomi tersenyum.

"Ganbatte ne, Unsui-kun."

Unsui menatap Hitomi yang tersenyum tulus seperti itu. Unsui membalas senyum-nya.

~~oo00oo~~

"SET! HUT!"

Play dimulai dengan offense petama Enma. Play pertama dimulai dengan pass.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH, MAX! DEVIL BACK FIREEE!" teriak Monta dengan seluruh jiwa raga-nya.

"Lagi-lagi dia meneriaki strategi yang akan dipakai…" komentar Hiruma yang menonton di bench *ini masih defense Saikyodai. Ingat?*

SRAAAAAK!

Belum sempat Monta melompat, Taka sudah menghalangi-nya.

"Tu… tunggu! Kalau kau lempar sekarang… bola-nya akan…"

Belum sempat Hitomi sempat bicara, Unsui sudah melempar bola-nya.

"Baguss!" teriak anggota Saikyodai.

SIIIIING…

"Bola-nya…"

DUEEEESH!

"TERNYATA… PASS ITU HANYA TIPUAN! BOLA DIBERIKAN PADA EYESHIELD 21!" teriak Sanada dengan 'kipas angin' berputar di kepala-nya. *kayak-nya itu kipas angin beneran, deh. -_-*.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan!" kata Yamato yang siap dengan Chaesar's Charge-nya.

"INI DIA! KONFRONTASI LANGSUNG ANTARA EYESHIELD 21 BARAT DAN TIMUR!" teriak Sanada.

DUEEEESSSSHHHH!

"Sebelum Yamato berhasil menggunakan Chaesar's Charge, Sena Kobayakawa menggunakan Devil Fourth Dimension untuk menghindari!" komentar Riko.

"TINGGAL 10 YARD SAMPAI GOAL LINEE!" teriak Sanada (dengan 'kipas' kembali berputar di kepala-nya -_-)

"Jangan remehin kami, sampah!"

"UWOOOH! AGON MENGHADANG EYESHIELD 21 DENGAN GOD SPEED IMPULSE-NYA!"

"MATI KAU SAMPAH!"

BRAAAAK!

Semua menahan nafas.

"I… ini… Sena berhasil menahan serangan Agon! Dan dia berlari menuju goal line!"

"TOUCH DOWN!"

"He… hebat. Hanya dalam satu serangan…" kata Hitomi tercengang.

"Ahh… itu sudah jadi hal yang biasa…" kata Suzuna.

"SMAAAAAAAAART!"

"BONUS KICK JUGA BERHASIL MASUK!"

"Ini hebaaat! Kita bisa begini terus sampai akhir!" kata Kurita sambil memeluk (baca: mencengkram) Riku, Sena, dan Monta.

"HI… HIEE!"

"Jangan senang dulu." Kata Unsui.

"Mereka pasti masih punya kartu tersembunyi. Kita harus waspada" kata Unsui.

"Yaaahh… mengingat siapa kapten-nya." Kata Kotaro yang sukses membuat anggota Enma yang lain merinding.

SAIKYODAI SIDE.

"Hiruma, apa kau punya rencana lain?" tanya Taka sambil melepas helm-nya. Hiruma masih menatap anggota Enma *yang sebagian melakukan hal yang ajaib*, lalu ia menyeringai.

"Kekeke. Kalian tenang aja. Aku masih punya kartu jitu untuk itu!" kata Hiruma dengan aura setan menguar disekeliling-nya.

"Oh, ya? Seperti apa?" tanya Yamato.

"Diam, dan lihat saja!" kata Hiruma yang beranjak menuju anggota Enma.

"Aku punya firasat buruk akan hal ini." Kata Mamori.

"Yo."

"Gak usah basa-basi. Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Unsui dengan tenang.

"Kekeke. Kau tau saja Buddha sialan [1]. Akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik padamu. Memang mereka bukan Cuma idiot yang mengandalkan kartu mereka, tapi semangat mereka yang membawa mereka menuju kemenangan" kata Hiruma.

"Aku juga tau itu. Sekarang, apa tujuanmu?" tanya Unsui.

"Kekeke! Langsung saja, aku akan memperlihatkan pada kalian kekuatan setan yang sebenar-nya. Jadi berhati-hatilah! Kekekeke!" kata Hiruma dengan aura setan (kembali) menguar.

"Ternyata yang dimaksud strategi oleh-nya tak lebih dari sebuah ancaman." Kata Taka kalem.

"Yaahh… dia memang selalu begitu." Kata Juumonji sweatdrop.

"Silahkan keluarkan kartu terbaik kalian, dan akan ku perlihatkan kekuatan kami yang sebenar-nya." Kata Hiruma memakai helm-nya.

"SET! HUT!"

Play berikut-nya dimulai dengan long pass pada Monta.

"NICE PASS, MAX!" teriak Monta hendak menangkap lemparan Unsui [2].

"…  
Begitukah?"

Taka melompat melewati Monta.

"AKU GAK AKAN KALAH, MAX!" teriak Monta.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Kata Taka.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BAAAAAATS!

PRIIIIIIIT!

"Intercept! Saikyoudai Ball!" teriak wasit.

"Kekeke! Apa kubilang? Kalian harus waspada. Tipe strategi seperti kalian akan mudah terbaca begitu saja." Kata Hiruma.

"Oke. Sekarang, kau bisa berhenti mengancam dan memberitahukan strategimu pada kita?" tanya Taka dengan cuek.

"Kekekeke!"

"HIRUMAAAAAAA!" teriak semua anggota Saikyoudai.

"Kekekekeke!"

~~oo00oo~~

"SET! HUT!"

Play ke tiga dimulai dengan offense dari Saikyodai Wizards.

"Yak! Saikyodai Wizards memilih melakukan pass pada Taka Honjo!"

DUEEEEESSSSHHHHHHH!

"Uwaaa! Sena menerjang ke depan!" teriak Sakuraba dari bangku penonton.

"Itu blitz!" kata Shin.

"Hiruma! Menghindar!" teriak Mamori.

"Kekeke! Dasar bodoh." Kata Hiruma. Ternyata bola sudah tak ada ditangan-nya.

"APAAA?" teriak Riku.

"Sejak kapan…?" kata Sena.

"Yamato membawa bola-nya sendiri! Enma Fires benar-benar telah tertipu pass itu!" kata Riko.

"TOUCH DOWN!" teriak wasit.

"Kekeke. Dengan begini, kita bisa menerjang terus. Kalau begini, kalian harus lebih waspada. Iya, kan? Bocah sialan?" kata Hiruma pada anggota Enma.

"I… itu benar! Unsui! Kita harus…" kata Kotaro.

"Tidak. Itu yang Hiruma incar. Dengan lebih waspada, bukan-nya berhasil kita akan terjebak dalam perangkap-nya. Iya, kan. Hiruma." Kata Unsui. Hiruma hanya diam.

"Yaahh… tapi memang benar. Kita harus waspada melawan orang seperti kau." Kata Unsui.

"SET! HUT!"

"Uwaaa! Kali ini Hiruma menyerahkan bola-nya pada Yamato!"

"HENTIKAN DIAA!" teiak Kotaro.

"JANGAN! INI PERANGKAP!" teriak Unsui.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP.

"UWAAA! HIRUMA MEMBAWA BOLA-NYA SENDIRI MENUJU GOAL LINE!"

"Kekeke. Ini bukan play biasa. Teknik special Saikyoudai Wizards." Kata Hiruma. Ia langsung melempar ke arah Taka.

"Taka menangkapnya!"

"Hentikan diaa!" teriak Monta.

"Jangan anggap remeh." Kata Taka. Dia kembali melempar kea rah Yamato yang berada dekat dengan goal line.

"I… ini teknik yang bagaikan pass sihir cepat yang mengelabui semua orang! Illusionist Pass!" kata Riko.

"TOUCH DOWN!" teriak wasit.

"Gawat. Kalau begini kita tidak punya waktu lagi." Kata Mizumachi.

"Un… Unsui-kun… apa yang harus kita lakukan? Waktu-nya tinggal 1 menit…" kata Kurita.

"Bagaimanapun, kita sudah tertinggal jauh. Jika Saikyodai mencetak 1 touchdown lagi, habislah kita!" kata Riku sambil melihat papan skor.

"Bertahanlah sebisa kalian. Itu satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan." Kata Unsui memakai helm-nya.

"Eh?"

~~oo00oo~~

"Cuma tinggal 15 detik! Akankah play terakhir ini menentukan juara-nya? Enma Fores, ataukah Saikyoudai Wizards?" kata Sanada.

BRAAK!

"Ghah! Sulit! Saikyoudai main Cuma untuk menghabidkan waktu!" kata Riku.

"Kekeke. Begitukah?" tanya Hiruma.

Jauh di dekat goal line tanpa disadari siapapun, Yamato sudah berada di sana.

"TOUCH DOWWN! ENMA FIRES 7 VS SAIKYODAI WIZARDS 21! SAIKYOUDAI WIZARDS PEMENANGNYA!"

Anggota Enma yang lain hanya diam.

"Yaahh… yang penting kita sudah berusaha keras. Ajngan terlalu sedih, ya. Minna." Kata Hitomi.

"I… iya Hitomi-chan…" kata Kurita lesu.

"Unsui-kun…" kata Hitomi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Unsui.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi." Kata Hitomi.

~~oo00oo~~

CLUBHOUSE ENMA FIRES.

Unsui masih terdiam di dalam clubhouse. Takayama akan pergi, ditambah lagi kekalahan tim, kali ini banyak kejadian memusingkan… batin Unsui.

Terdengar pintu clubhouse digeser. Terlihat sosok berambut coklat dan bermata biru.

"Unsui-kun? Kenapa masih ada disini?" tanya Hitomi.

"Kau sendiri? Besok kau pergi, kan?" tanya Unsui.

"Yaahh… setidak-nya aku ingin melihat tempat ini dulu untuk yang terakhir kali-nya." Kata Hitomi.

Hitomi memperhatikan Unsui yang terdiam.

"Unsui-kun, dengar." Kata Hitomi. Unsui menoleh.

"Di American Football, kekalahan mungkin terjadi. Kata orang, kegagalan adalah kesuksesan yang tertunda. Iya,kan? Yang penting kita sudah berusaha keras." Kata Hitomi.

"Iya. Kau benar." Kata Unsui sambil tersenyum.

"Nah! Begitu! Unsui-kun yang penuh semangat itu baru Unsui-kun yang kukenal!" kata Hitomi tersenyum.

Unsui menatap Hitomi yang tersenyum ceria itu. Sudah lama Hitomi tidak membagi senyuman itu dengan-nya.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya." Pamit Hitomi.

"Iya." Kata Unsui.

Hitomi diam sebentar. Lalu menoleh.

"Besok mau antar aku ke Bandara? Hitung-hitung pertemuan terakhir." Kata Hitomi. Unsui diam menimbang-nimbang.

"Baiklah." Kata Unsui.

"Oke. Besok jam 10 di Bandara Tokyo, ya! Jaa!" kata Hitomi lalu keluar clubhouse.

~~oo00oo~~

BESOK-NYA, BANDARA TOKYO…

"Nah, minna. Aku harus pergi." Kata Hitomi.

"Hiks. Hitomi-chan… baik-baik ya disana…" kata Kurita yang hampir membuat banjir lokal kalau tidak ditenangkan Riku.

"Unsui-kun." Kata Hitomi.

"Iya?" tanya Unsui.

Hitomi membuka mulut-nya seolah ingin bicara. Lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi." Kata Hitomi.

"Pesawat A679 dengan keberangkatan Inggris akan segera berangkat" terdengar suara dari michrophone.

"Nah. Aku pergi dulu, ya." Kata Hitomi sambil menjinjing kopernya.

Hitomi semakin menjauh. Unsui terdiam. Dia menatap jalan didepan-nya dan langsung menerobos kerumunan orang.

"Oi oi! Unsui-san!" teriak Riku.

"Ta… Takayama!" panggil Unsui.

"A… Aku… Suka padamu!" teriak Unsui saat melihat sosok Hitomi membelakangi-nya.

Hitomi berbailk dan tersenyum pada Unsui.

~~oo00oo~~

Sekitar 1 tahun setelah itu…

"Yaa~ hari ini perpisahan Kuritan, SuiSui, dan Koucchi karena mereka sudah lulus!" kata Suzuna.

"Nghaa~ aku gak nyangka Kotaro bisa lulus." Kata Mizumachi.

"Sialan kau! Gak SMART!" bentak Kotaro.

"Ada apa Unsui-san?" tanya Riku yang berada di sebelah Unsui.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Unsui.

"Aku sudah ajak Hitocchi, tapi entah dia bisa datang atau tidak." Kata Suzuna.

"Kalau dia tak bisa datang ya tidak usah dipaksakan." Kata Unsui.

Semua terdiam menatap mantan kapten Enma itu.

"Sudahlah Unsui. Yang penting kau sudah mengatakan-nya pada Takayama, kan?" tanya Kotaro.

"Yah…" kata Unsui.

GREEEK…

Pintu clubhouse itu tergeser. Terlihat sosok perempuan mengenakan cardigan putih dengan kaus hitam dan celana jeans panjang. Semua menatap sosok itu.

"Ta…" kata Unsui tak percaya. Sosok itu tersenyum.

"Aku pulang"

"TAKAYAMA!"

~~oo00oo~~

Unsui terdiam di tepi sungai. Semua kejadian yang di alaminya dulu berkelebat di benak-nya.

"Unsui-kun!" sapa seorang perempuan bermata biru tosca.

"Ada apa, Takayama?" tanya Unsui.

"Kau ini bengong terus! Ayo pulang!" ajak Hitomi.

"Iya. Ayo." Kata Unsui bangkit.

"Uuuhh… angin musim semi kali ini dingin banget…" kata Hitomi sambil menggosok tangan-nya. Tangan-nya diusap ke celana jeans-nya. Unsui menggenggam tangan-nya. Hitomi menoleh.

"Biar gak terlalu dingin." Kata Unsui.

Hitomi blushing berat.

Akhir-nya mereka pulang dengan tangan saling menggenggam.

FIN. (DENGAN GAJE-NYA)

AKHIR-NYA FIC INI SELESAI SAUDARA SAUDARA! HURAAAY!

Gak usah basa-basi, ini dia next project!

Fandom: Code Lyoko.

Type: Oneshoot.

Pair: JeremyAelita

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Summary: Gadis itu selalu berada di rumah itu. Seolah menungguku yang selalu melewati rumah itu. Aku ingin bersamanya, tapi tidak bisa. Karena kita tak akan pernah bisa bersatu karena kita beda dunia. AU,OOC.

Ah ya. Saya inget!

Special thanks for:

.Aum yang sudah membuatkan saya akun ini.

yang sudah menemani saya gegilaan di sms *dan menyebabkan pulsa saya ludes dalam satu hari*.

Dan

Ariya 'no' miji yang sumpah baek banget mau nemenin saya ngerusuh sambil nyebarin poster X.A.N.A di FB.

Plus:

Siiigh: Aiiihhh… maaf banget, ya. Banyak juga kesalahan saya. Yang TBC itu sumpah saya gak tau! Yang 'kearah' itu… err… itu otomatis dari laptop saya. Hayato Takeru itu? Bukan… bukan love child-nya Akaba sama Yamato. Itu Cuma saya yang gak kreatip mengarang nama. Yang kebanyakan kata itu… saya emang dari dulu gaya menulis-nya begini. Gak bisa diubah. -_-  
Makasih udah review! ^^

Itulah balesan review. Makasih!

Review lagi, dooong! XD


End file.
